Mortal Kombat 11: Civil War
by Cassandra Ann 15
Summary: My take on what happened after the end of Mortal Kombat X. (Language and Sexual Content)
1. Prologue

The first thing she felt was a pain on her face. It was quite painful so she moved her hand to her face. She yelped in pain as her razor sharp teeth cut her skin, leaving a gash on her hand. The girl then opened her eyes, the amber eyes gleaming in the darkness of the flesh pits. She stared at her nails, which were a sharpened to a point. She quickly cut her bondages and slowly stood to her feet. All around her was the smell of blood and death. There were also bodies, each an exact copy of her. She inhaled the smell and smiled broadly. "I have been sleeping for a long time," she purred as she walked towards the nearest body. "Perhaps I'll just have a taste..."

She then jumped onto the body and bit down hard on the things neck. There was a gurgling sound as blood erupted from its neck, soaking her. She merely laughed as she licked herself clean. The body's meat tasted delicious to the girl and she was eager to try more, but then she heard a far of sound. The sound of yelling. Almost immediately, the girl was engulfed with pink magik. She smiled as she reappeared behind one of the giant test tubes. As she peered around, she saw three figures approach. One was the color of the sun. The girl's hands formed fists as she shook with rage. She remembered the name of the creature before her. ' _D'vorah,'_ She seethed silently.

D'vorah looked around the chamber with a satisfied look on her face. "This one thinks we should dispose of this monstrosities," D'vorah said as she kicked the closest body, knocking its head off with a snap. She turned to face the two Tarkatans in front of her. "Kotal Kahn expects nothing to remain of Mileena. Quickly so we may leave this wretched place!"

The girl could barely control her anger as the Tarkatans made haste removing the bodies by chopping them into pieces and feeding them to D'vorah's pet bugs. ' _It would be so easy to slit their throats,'_ The girl thought bitterly as pink magik enveloped her once more. ' _Too easy…'_ The girl reappeared behind the first Tarkatan, grasping him tightly around the throat. He let a gasp as the girl ripped his throat open with her claws. Blood splattered everywhere. She set him down silently so not to disturb D'vorah. Trying not to make a sound, she crept over the now dead body towards the Kytinn, who now was inspecting the glass test tubes. The girl quickly crawled right behind the second Tarkatan and ripped his leg off. He howled in pain before the girl could silence him, biting down on his horror written face. D'vorah spun around in time to see the girl throw the leg at her head. D'vorah quickly ducked out of the way and grabbed the leg with one of her tentacle like arms. The girl emerged from behind D'vorah, reaching for her head, but D'vorah stung her with one of her tentacles instead. She ripped a giant gash from the top of the girl's left breast to the bottom of her right thigh. She then threw the girl to the floor in front of her and stung her in the stomach. But before she could finish her off, the girl disappeared in a cloud of pink magik and reappeared behind D'vorah. D'vorah then got a good look at the girl's face. Though she was not wearing her signature pink, D'vorah recognized the girl's face anywhere.

"Mileena," She hissed as she got into a fighting stance.

"Hello D'vorah," Mileena replied, her voice dripping with venom. "Let us Dance.


	2. Chapter 1

When Cassandra Cage walked into her dad's house three days before Christmas, she did not expect to see him jumping on the couch and shouting at the tv. She stepped inside cautiously and stared at the minefield of garbage that lay before her, a jaw dropping amount of pizza and buffalo chicken wings covering the majority. After navigating through most of the garbage, Cassie swiftly took her phone out and took a short video so when she visited him in a mental hospital, she would have proof of his insanity. She uploaded it to Facebook and set her bag right on top of a box of pizza. "Shit!" She exclaimed as she tried to remove the oily pizza from her sports bag.

It was only then that Johnny Cage turned from his game and saw his daughter. "Well, welcome home kiddo!" Johnny said as he climbed over the couch to give his daughter a hug.

Cassie pushed him away and said, "Seriously dad! I was only gone for two days and the house is already full of a bunch of crap!" Cassie lifted up her shoe to show him the pepsi and buffalo sauce already covering it.

Johnny lightly punched her in the shoulder and said with a laugh, "Its game day, Cassie! On game day, you unlock your inner manwolf and turn your living room into a messy, dirty man cave! And, nobody cares cause it's GAME DAY!" He hollered the last part as he vaulted over the couch to watch the game. Cassie watched with disgust as her father turned back into a teenager. "Come on, watch the game! I think you'll enjoy it!" Johnny said as he pulled Cassie over the couch and dumped her right next to him. Cassie sighed loudly as she curled her feet under her and got out her phone.

Johnny took one look at Cassie's phone and chucked it at the wall. Cassie watched as her life smashed into a million pieces. "Jesus dad!" Cassie lemented as she crossed her arms. "Was that nessaray?!"

Johnny waved a hand in her direction. "I'll get you another phone. Just watch the game!," He said with what sounded a little like a whine in his voice. Cassie thought about it. ' _It's not that I don't like football,'_ She thought to herself. ' _It's just as boring as hell.'_ She let out another sigh.

"Fine dad, but just because you were giving me the sad dad eyes."

Johnny fist pumped the air. "There's a good girl!" He said as he slapped her on the back. Cassie unfolded her arms as she said, "So who do we want to win?"

"We want the Patriots to win." Johnny said without removing his eyes from the tv.

Cassie nodded and felt immediately stupid after saying, "And what color are they wearing?" This time Johnny looked up.

* * *

"Omg, do you remember when Jacquinn first joined the force and Jax broke your jaw because he thought you had recruited her?" Cassie asked as she picked another card. The game had finished nearly an hour ago and now, Cassie was whoopin' Johnny's ass in a game of Scat. It was 11 to 4 and her father was not happy about it.

"Of course I do! I still get the migraines!" Johnny grumbled as he picked another card. Cassie knocked hard on the table, just to push her father's buttons a little. It worked perfectly. Johnny through his hand into the air and yelled, "I got to go once and you're already knocking?! Thats bullshit!" Cassie smiled and put her feet on the table.

"When your done complaining, it's your turn," Cassie said as she examined her nails. She put her hand on the table, a queen, a jack, and a king. Johnny sat down and gathered up his cards quickly as Cassie asked, "Let me guess. You have a 2, a jack, and a 8, right?" Johnny froze and looked at her with curiousness in his eyes.

"And how would you know that?" He asked as he picked another card.

Cassie shrugged. "All I did was pre shuffle the cards so you got all the crappy ones and I got all the good ones." Johnny stared at her for a long time and then burst into guffaws. Cassie also giggled like a little girl who fooled her parents… again.

As Johnny struggled to breathe, he choked out, "Next time I go to Vegas, you're coming with!" Cassie snorted. Johnny's phone then began to ring. He picked it up, looked at the caller ID, rolled his eyes, and answered with a, "Hey Sonya! What's up?" Cassie's giggles died on her tongue as she began to put the cards away. ' _Why does mom always have to ruin everything I do for fun with dad?'_ Cassie thought sourly as she put the cards neatly in the middle of the table. She stared at them for a long time, sadness creeping into her chest. She was interrupted by her father pressing the end number and pushing his chair away from the table, actually _moving_ the table with it. Cassie looked up as Johnny started speed cleaning, which consisted of shoving the food under the couch and the crumbs along with it. Cassie got of her chair and walked over to her father saying, "Whoa dad. If we're going to clean, we might as well do it right." She tried to remove one of the pizza boxes from under the couch, but Johnny stopped her.

"Your mother is coming in 15 minutes to take us... somewhere," Johnny said as continued to clean. Cassie's heart almost stopped and she got sick feeling in her stomach.

"Wait. She's… she's coming HERE," Cassie asked as she began to pick up the empty bottle of Pepsi on the floor.

Johnny nodded as he said, "Go get changed." Cassie charged through the living room to the winding, iron staircase and took two steps at a time to the top. She slammed into her door, almost taking it clean of it's hinges. Her room was painted a sky blue color and was pretty small considering Johnny Cage lived in a mansion. She ripped open her closet and grabbed her sergeant uniform. She changed out her yoga pants and white sweatshirt into the more uncomfortable grey uniform, which she hadn't worn since Shinnok. It was a pretty tight fit, but she got it on after lots of tugging on her underside. She looked at herself in the mirror and found herself smiling. ' _An adventure,'_ she thought as she pulled on her kombat boots and yellow biker gloves. She grabbed her sunglasses and ran back to the iron stairs and slid down the railing. Her father was still cleaning like a madman, pushing things under couch and under the rug. " The living room looks almost okay," Cassie said as she picked up an empty pizza box and threw it in the trash. Johnny looked up and pushed the broom into her hands. "Finish 'cleaning' while I go change," Johnny called as he ran up the stairs towards his bedroom. "Okay dad," Cassie said quietly as she swept the remainder of the food under the couch. The living room looked pretty good, considering the pigsta it was earlier. She looked out the glass sliding doors, into the countryside. ' _So peaceful,'_ She thought as she closed her eyes and leaned on the broom. The peace was shattered by a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 2

"I'll get it!" Johnny yelled as he jumped from the top of the landing to the front door. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black vest and hoodie. He had his tan pants on with his black belt and silver buckle. He also had biker gloves on, but his were black. He opened the door and there stood Sonya Blade. She was wearing her general's uniform and was wearing a squat hat. She looked very imposing, even though she was smaller then Cassie. Sonya crossed her arms and looked inside the door. "Hello? Earth to Sonya!" Johnny said as he waved a hand in front of Sonya's face.

Sonya looked at Johnny and asked, "Alright. Where's the food?"

Cassie could only hear snippets of her parent's conversation and it didn't sound good so before things got ugly, Cassie walked up behind Johnny and said, "Hey mom." Cassie peered around her father and saw Sonya staring at her. It made her feel like she did something wrong.

"Sergeant Cage," Sonya said as she stepped inside the mansion and towards Cassie. Cassie reached out to give her a hug, but Sonya held back. "Are you prepared to leave now?" Sonya asked with hands on her hips. Cassie stared at the ground and nodded yes. She HATED the feeling that her mother gave her. Like your not good enough to be here. Sonya nodded and turned on her heel back to the car that awaited them. Cassie sucked in a bunch of air to try and slow her heart rate.

Johnny must have noticed because he said, "Hey. Don't let your mother get you down. You'll always be one of the greats." Cassie looked at her father and smiled, the sinking feeling gone from her stomach. Cassie then marched out the front door, more confidence in her then any other time.

She choose to sit next to her mother in the front. Johnny sat in the back. "How are you doing in school?" Sonya asked as she started the car.

"I'm doing fine. I got A's in math and social studies and B's in science and E.L.A," Cassie replied cheerfully as she buckled her seat belt.

Sonya looked over at her daughter and asked with a smirk, "How was game day?"

"Well, other then the fact that the house smells like piss and was covered in a bunch of crappy food, it was all good," Cassie said sarcastically. Sonya chuckled.

"Hey! Way to throw me under the bus!" Johnny yelled from the backseat. He kicked Cassie's seat pretty hard.

"Hey! No roughhousing back there!" Sonya barked as they pulled out of the driveway onto the main road. Cassie laughed. ' _Mom's back,'_ She thought with a smile.

* * *

The car stopped right in front of a warehouse. Cassie stared at it and got goosebumps on her arms.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Cassie asked as she popped her gum Johnny gave her. Sonya give her an are-you-serious look.

"I wasn't made a general for no reason," she grumbled as she stepped out of the car. The warehouse stung Cassie's nose with the bitter smell of oil and she nearly gagged. Sonya give her a look and walked over to the double wood doors and took out a key. The door opened with a lurge. Cassie cautious walked over to the door and peered inside.

"Okay mom. I've seen some pretty scary things in my 17 years of life, but this has got to be one of the worst," Cassie said as she took out one of her hand guns.

"Yeah Sonya. If you were going to kill me, why didn't you do it at the house?" Johnny said as he walked up behind Cassie, scaring the shit out of her.

"Raiden told me to meet him inside here for some sort of meeting. And believe me if I was going to kill you, you would already be dead," Sonya snapped as she stepped over the threshold. It took a couple of seconds for Cassie to fully understand what her mother just said.

"Raiden contacted you and you didn't tell us!" Johnny called as he followed Sonya into the gaping jaws of the old warehouse.

"Cassie, if you can't come into a old warehouse then you have no business being a sergeant," Sonya snarled when she saw Cassie was still outside. Anger inside Cassie boiled to the surface as she marched inside, with a haughty spring in her step. As soon as Cassie was next to her mother, a freak wind blew the giant doors shut. Cassie turned around quickly, clinking her guns into position. Sonya grabbed her arm and yanked her around.

"What the hell, mom!" Cassie shouted as she wrenched her arm away.

"It was only the wind," Sonya said coolly as she adjusted her arm bands.

Cassie nodded her head and shouted, "No. Why didn't you tell us that we were coming to see Raiden!?" Sonya breathed in deeply, rubbing her temples.

"Because, Raiden didn't want me to tell you. To make sure only the people who were supposed to come came."

Cassie rolled her eyes and snarled, "Wow. That excuse is a bunch of bullshit." Before Sonya could say anymore, the lightning struck. Cassie had to close her eyes to make sure she wasn't blinded. Then there was a feeling like she was falling. Out of pure confusion, she screamed. Then it stopped. She hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Something cold and wet was running down her back and gave her goosebumps.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked right in front of Cassie. Cassie looked up and gasped when she saw Jacquinn standing in front of her. She reached her hand out and Jacquinn yanked her to her feet with a good amount of force.

"Hey, Jacquinn," Cassie said slowly as she clutched her side in pain.

"So, how was the trip?" Jacquinn asked with a tease in her voice.

Cassie didn't hear her though. "We're back at the Sky Temple," Cassie whispered as she looked at the Jinsi Chamber's entrance. And at the Earthrealm greats entering it.

"Yeah. My dad told me that there's some sort of meeting," Jacquinn said as she steadied Cassie from stumbling.

"I've gotta find mom," Cassie mumbled as she pushed Jacquinn out of the way.

"Okay. Good catch up," Jacquinn called as Cassie descended into the heart of the Sky Temple, gripping her gun all the way down.

* * *

The Jinsi Chamber was alive with blue energy as Cassie stepped into the chamber. It smelled of fresh dirt and metal, like magik. The room was filled to the brim with heros, some so famous you'd have to be stupid not to know them. Cassie cautious made her way through the crowd, her fingers never leaving her gun. ' _Some of these guys have a rep,'_ Cassie thought as she came to a halt next to the Jinsi Chamber's life force. ' _Better safe then sorry.'_

"Cassandra Cage," a voice said behind her. Quickly, Cassie clinked her gun into place and turned around to meet her attacker head on, but instead she found herself pointing a gun in Sub-Zero's face. He wore a blue vest with chinese symbols running down both sides. He wore no mask and Cassie could see a scar that ran down one eye to the other. Cassie froze as Sub-Zero placed a hand on the gun, freezing it solid. She dropped it from shock, smashing it into a million pieces as Sub-Zero said smoothly, "I do not wish to fight you, Cassandra. I wish only to tell you that you and selected others are to join Raiden outside for a conference. Make haste, for we will be starting soon, with or without you." With that said, Sub-Zero turned on his heel and walked away, leaving only a very confused Cassie. ' _Okay then,'_ Cassie thought as she made her way back to the world outside. ' _What could be a more ridiculous way for mom to yell 'Cassandra Cage! Get your ass up here now!''_

The first thing that greeted Cassie as she emerged from the belly of the Sky Temple was a burning smell. "Somethings on fire," Cassie mumbled to herself as she stood next to the entrance of the Jinsi Chamber. Then she saw what it was. Far off, she could see that something or someone was on fire. Then it just disappeared. Cassie frowned and examined her buffed nails as she waited for her mother, hoping that she wouldn't be mad that she went off by herself. ' _I'm a grown woman now,'_ Cassie yelled silently. ' _I can do whatever I want!'_

The burning smell was back and it was stronger then ever, roasting the inside of Cassie's nose. She hacked a little and was going to find a new spot if it hadn't been for the flames that engulfed her. The pain she felt now was nothing compared to anything she had ever felt before. She let a small cry and felt the feeling of falling again. Everywhere she looked there was fire. She tried to reach her metal rod on her back, but she burnt her fingers trying to grab it. Just as quickly as it came, the fire subsided and left a coughing, burnt Cassie in it's wake. Cassie could hear talking but couldn't make out the words. Her vision blurred and Cassie almost passed out, but she then felt something freezing cold on her neck. She jumped up and almost gave herself whiplash. Behind stood Sub-Zero, applying frost to one of her burns. She hissed in pain as the frost found a tender spot. She turned around quickly and slapped Sub-Zero's hand away.

"I'm fine," Cassie snapped as she patted out a bit of fire still on her arm.

"Cassandra Cage!" a voice called from behind her. Cassie made a face and turned around to see her mother barreling towards her. "Where the hell were you!" Sonya barked as she threw her arms around Cassie, pulling her in for a hug.

Cassie wrenched her way out Sonya's grasp and said, "I was still at the flipping Sky Temple! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Sonya gave her a puzzled look and said slowly, "I texted you that I was going to the forest. Why didn't you respond?"

Cassie smiled slyly. "You should ask dad that question." Sonya sighed loudly and rubbed her temples.

"Well. We shouldn't be anymore late then you already are. Let's go. MOVE IT!" Sonya started walking back towards the trees she came from when Cassie shouted, "I'll be right there, mom!" Sonya turned around and said as she walked backwards, "Follow the line of trees to a rock. Press the keyhole!" Sonya turned back around and ran into the trees.

As Cassie watched her go, she asked Sub-Zero, "How'd you know I'd be here?" Sub-Zero looked at her with his crystal like eyes.

"I knew Scorpion would teleport you to this place. So I came to make sure the wounds did not harm you too much. I wished that savior of Earthrealm would not succumb to the flames of hell fire," Sub-Zero said slowly as he walked over to her.

Cassie thought for a moment and then said with a thumbs up, "Good answer."


	4. Chapter 3

"Where the hell is that fucking keyhole!" Cassie screamed for the fourth time, kicking the rock wall that lay before her. She had been searching for over two hours and still she found nothing, not a hole or a key. Nothing. For the sixth time that day, Cassie walked over to Sub-Zero to ask for help. He meditating quietly on a rock nearby when Cassie walked up to him and yelled, "I can't find the key! Or a hole for that matter! Do you have any idea where it could be?" Sub-Zero gave her the same answer he gave her the last six times she asked him.

"Unlock your mind and you shall find the key," was all he said before he returned to meditating.

"You said that the last 6 fucking times I asked you! I don't know what you mean! Just tell me!" Cassie yelled as she flung her rod into the rock wall… again. Sub-Zero didn't even move. Cassie was now shaking with rage and she said, "Fine! Whatever! I'll find a way in without a key!" Cassie turned on her heel and stomped away.

"Cassandra Cage. You are making this far harder then it has to be," Sub-Zero said as he got up and joined Cassie at the rock wall. He pressed his hands firmly on the wall and mumbled something under his breath. The wall then began to change, taking on a new form. It had turned into an icy doorway. Cassie watched all of this with disbelief in her eyes. It had taken Sub-Zero thirty seconds to do something she had been trying to do in two hours.

"How'd you do that?" Cassie asked quietly as she picked up her rod.

Sub-Zero smiled and said, "I unlocked my mind." He then stepped through the icy door and into the rock wall as Cassie thought of what he just said. ' _Sure,'_ She thought as she passed through the door. ' _Answer my question with a riddle.'_

The inside of the rock wall was very dark and there wasn't a lot of room to move down the hallway. As soon as Cassie stepped through the doorway, the ice caved in on itself, destroying the door. Cassie could feel the cold energy seeping off of Sub-Zero and onto her behind him. ' _Of course it was a spell,'_ Cassie yelled in her head. ' _The only thing I can't fucking do.'_ Eventually, they reached the end of the hallway and they were overcome by light. And Cassie saw them. The Earthrealm greats, at a table with the leader of it all sitting at the head. They seemed to be discussing something, so Cassie decided to stay back and let them talk. But they must have noticed her because as soon as they walked in, they all stopped talking and stared at her. Sub-Zero walked right up to the table and took his seat next to Jax, but Cassie didn't know where to go so she just stood there like an idiot. There was no sound for seven whole seconds until finally Sonya snapped her fingers and pointed to the seat next to her. Cassie took her time walking up to the table, the haughty spring back in her step. She jutted her chin out to Jacquinn, who smiled in return. Cassie slid into the seat and popped her gum loudly, telling everyone that she was no pushover. She was an ass kicking bitch. Raiden cleared his throat and continued.

"Earthrealmers. There is a reason I have called you here on the twenty-second of December. But before we discuss, I must thank the people in this room who have protected Earthrealm tirelessly for all these years." Cassie noticed something different about him. He almost looked… darker? She sat up a little straighter. " The Cages, the Briggs family, Kuai Liang, Kung-Jin, Sonya, and Takeda. You have all done great deeds for your realm and we thank you for it." The whole room erupted in claps and cheers. Cassie could feel her face growing warm. Raiden held his hand up to silence them. "Now to more pressing issues…" The conference room was then filled with the familiar smell of something burning. The entrance to the room was then erupted with hell fire. When it subsided, there stood Scorpion, a pissed off expression on his face.

"Why did you summon me here?" Scorpion snapped as he walked across the room to Raiden, his arms crossed.

Raiden stood from his seat and said, "I am in need of your aid. Please, sit." Raiden gestured to a chair next to him. Scorpion didn't move. Cassie almost laughed at how serious he was, but then remembered her means of getting here and closed her mouth. Raiden sat back down and said, "As you all know, Earthrealm and Outworld have never been allies in any crisis and has always posed as the greatest threat to Earthrealm. We all have been defending Earthrealm for years and there has been a great deal of slaughter because of it. With no Kahns in line for the throne, Outworld is weakened and this is our chance to merge Earth Realm with Outworld and stop the slaughter once and for all!"

There were murmurs of approval in the audience when Cassie raised her hand and asked, "Wouldn't that kill everyone on Outworld? Including you?" Sonya kicked her from under the table.

Raiden waved a hand in her direction and said, "We would evacuate Outworld first. And we need documentation from Kotal Kahn so that we may do this. Which is where you come in." Raiden pointed at Cassie as she popped her gum again. "Cassandra Cage, Sonya Blade, Jacquinn Briggs, Kuai Liang, Kitana,and Hanzo Hasashi will go to Outworld and get that signature for me," Raiden said as thunder boomed throughout the conference room.

"I have other business to attend to," Scorpion snarled as he turned on his heel and began to walk away. Raiden teleported in front of him and pushed him backwards, back into the the conference room.

"You will do as I ask," Raiden commended as he put a hand up to block the way out. Scorpion began to flame up and he curled his hands into fists. But almost as soon as he looked at Raiden's face, he let a sigh and fire went out almost immediately. Cassie watched all of this in astonishment. ' _He could have roasted him alive,'_ Cassie thought as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Raiden walked back to the table and said, "Be still." Then, he blew a powder all over everyone at the table, causing them all to sneeze. When Cassie opened her eyes, she felt better then she ever felt in her life. She reached to the back of her neck and was shocked to see that all the burns she got earlier were gone. She looked at her mother and did a double take. Her mother looked like she was twenty-five again, with no blemishes or anything. She looked at her father and saw the same thing happened to him. In fact, everyone at the table looked like they were in their late twenties, early thirties. Everyone started talking at once, including herself. Raiden held up his hand and silenced everyone once again. "If I did not read your name, you are dismissed."

Almost everyone left except Cassie, Sonya, Jaquinn, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion. "How did you do this?" Jaquinn asked as she walked over to Raiden.

"It is a powder that can turn people back to the age they find the most appealing," Raiden said as he stood from his chair.

"How did you even make that? With unicorn hair?" Sonya snapped as she twisted her hair into a bun and shoved her chair into the table, causing the whole thing to shake.

"Mom. You're 20 years younger then you were 5 minutes ago, and you're complaining about it?" Cassie gaped in disbelief. "Well. I would rather not be the same age as my daughter, if you don't mind!" Sonya hissed as she took her position next to Raiden, glaring at her daughter all the while.

"You said it would be us AND Kitana. Kitana is dead, right?" Cassie asked as she spit out her gum on to the floor, trying to change the subject to something that would not involve a major grounding.

"That would the incorrect term, but yes. Perhaps I am dead," a voice mused from the entrance of the conference room. Everyone turned and saw a figure clad in her blue tournament emerge from the tunnel.

"Kitana," Sub-Zero breathed as she walked over to the group.

"Whoa," Cassie said while staring at Kitana. Other then the fact that Kitana had red glowing eyes and grey skin, she looked stunning.

Kitana smiled and said, "Raiden has recruited me from my kingdom to help you with this quest. I know the halls of Shao Kahn's palace better then anyone still alive. I can guide you in and out." Scorpion laughed. Everyone turned and stared at him.

"You think they will let us in willingly?" Scorpion snapped. "There will be guards around every corner and I believe they would not take kindly of the sister of the rebel!"

Kitana's smile melted into frown as she spat, "I am not my clone of a sister! She was made from my blood, nothing more!" Scorpion snorted.

"Alrighty then," Cassie said as she stepped in between the two greats. "Raiden, when are we leaving?"

Raiden turned his head to look at Cassie and said, "This moment." The lightning struck again, enveloping the group and sending them to Outworld


	5. Chapter 4

Cassie landed face down in a pile of sand. She got up quickly and spat out as much of the sand as she could before losing her lunch. ' _Jesus,'_ she thought as she wiped her mouth with the backside of her yellow biker glove. ' _How do people do that all the time?'_ Cassie stumbled away from her lunch and was nearly crushed by Jacquinn as she fell from the sky.

"What the hell!?" Jacquinn yelled.

"Get the fuck off of me!" Cassie breathed as she kicked Jacquinn in the ass, sending her stumbling.

"Hey! Let's go!" Sonya called from on top a sand dune. Cassie got up quickly, causing her head to spin in the process, and ran up the sand dune, using her arms to propel herself forward. When they reached the top, Sonya said, "We've got to get to the palace before nightfall."

"And why is that, O Sandy One?" Cassie said with a smirk as she looked at the amount of sand that was in Sonya's hair.

"The centaurians come out after nightfall and they can become hostile around this time of year," Kitana's voice said from behind her. Cassie turned, the smile gone from her face, to see the Edenian princess come over the side of the ridge, her perfect body and hair unscathed by the elements. Though Cassie would never admit it, she was kinda, sorta jealous.

"Where are the guys?" Jacquinn asked as she came up behind Kitana. Sonya scanned the surroundings and pointed towards the Outworld marketplace below them.

"I see ice down there, so Sub-Zero must be nearby. And where Sub-Zero is…"

"Scorpion would follow," Kitana finished as she made her way down the side of the sand dune. Cassie gave her mother a she-knows-everything look and followed her down. When she reached the bottom, she had to run to catch up to Kitana who was already heading towards the center of the Outworld marketplace.

"Hey! Other person!" Cassie snapped as she caught up to Kitana. Kitana then stopped and turned around with a hand on her hips.

"We must make haste. Sub-Zero and Scorpion might disappear altogether if we do not find them now," Kitana snarked as Cassie caught her breath.

"Yeah. I know. But, we are a team and you don't leave teammates on top of a sand dune while you go chasing after your boyfriend," Cassie snapped as she pointed at her mother and friend. Kitana's eyes widened quite a bit and Cassie knew she'd struck a nerve.

But then, Kitana's eyes narrowed and she hissed, "Remember who you're speaking to, child." She then turned on her heel walked away quickly. "Princess," Cassie mumbled under her breath as Sonya and Jacquinn finally caught up to her.

"Where's she going?" Jacquinn asked as she gulped in air.

Cassie continued to stare as she said with a roll of her eyes, "Probably to get her witch's broom."

* * *

Cassie was staying as far away from Kitana as she could so she would not be tempted to punch her. As her mother was talking about strategies with Jacquinn, Cassie kept her eyes peeled for Scorpion or Sub-Zero. ' _Besides mom, I'm the only one who's taking this seriously,'_ Cassie thought as she stuck a bullet in her gun. ' _Where the hell are those guys!?'_ She was really starting to lose hope that they were both alive and not murdered by the other when she heard a sound that sounded like cryomancer's ice being formed. "Mom!' Cassie called ahead as she definitely heard the sound of a ice ball being thrown.

Sonya must have heard it too because she called out, "Sub-Zero! Come here! We need to talk." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, an ice statue appeared and broke away to reveal Sub-Zero inside.

"I did not mean to alarm you, General Blade," Sub-Zero said coolly as he stepped out of his ice cocoon.

"Thank god we found you!" Cassie said as she walked up behind him.

"We need to make our leave of the marketplace and be at the palace before nightfall," Kitana said as she walked up to Sub-Zero. "Scorpion will have to find his own way."

"Cool. Um, we should be going, right?" Cassie said as she brushed past Kitana towards the center of the marketplace.

"Child, the palace is on the outskirts of the Outworld marketplace," Kitana said with a smirk. Cassie stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly and smiled embarrassingly.

"I knew that," Cassie said through gritted teeth as she marched past Kitana. Though it was sitle, Cassie heard her laugh her melodious laugh, if there was not a care in the world. ' _Watch out, Kitana,_ ' Cassie seethed silently. ' _There's a storm coming and it isn't stopping for skinny bitches, like you.'_

* * *

"Keep your heads low. If there are guards, they be able to see us from those windows," Kitana instructed as the group neared the palace.

"How do you expect us to get inside if the guards are going to try and kill us?" Jacquinn asked as she edged along the rocky border that offered limited protection.

"I will speak to Kotal Kahn. He will see our plight and give us what we need," Kitana snapped as she prepared to rise from her hiding place.

"Hold on, Kitana," Cassie said as she yanked Kitana down to her butt. "We should all go so you have more backup if their hostile."

"I would much rather die then jeopardize the mission by bringing in someone Kotal despises!" Kitana snarled as she tried to again stand.

"Think about this Kitana. There is the possibility that Kotal Kahn is no longer the emperor of Outworld and if you go in there unprepared, they could kill you!" Sonya tried to reason as she held Kitana down.

"Unhand me!" Kitana screeched as she whipped out her fans and almost cut Sonya's arm clean off.

"Oh that's it! It's on!" Cassie yelled as she tackled Kitana, pinning her to the ground. Kitana ripped her fan through Cassie's leg, leaving a large gash in its wake. Cassie sucked in a breath and punched Kitana right in the jaw. Sonya tried to get Cassie off of Kitana, but she held on firm. Suddenly, Cassie felt a two very strong arms rip her off of Kitana and throw her to the side of her. She hit the ground hard and felt something snap near her shoulder. She looked up and saw Scorpion towering over her, his eyes alight with hell fire.

"Enough of the bickering," Scorpion snarled as he pulled Cassie to her feet.

"Where the hell were you!" Sonya cried as she vaulted over Kitana.

Scorpion ignored the question and said instead, "We must meet the emperor and get the contract NOW." With that, he turned on his heel and stalked towards the front door of the palace.

"Where the fuck do you think your going," Sonya hissed as she followed swiftly behind, trying to stop him. Sub-Zero steaded Cassie when she tried to follow behind her mother.

"Rest, Cassandra. You are hurt and need to rest. Sleep," Sub-Zero said quietly as he placed a palm on her forehead. She shook his hand away and marched after her mother.

By now, Scorpion had reached the door and was about to burst it down when Sonya called, "Look out!" and shot a pink ball energy right over Scorpion's shoulder. The only thing Scorpion saw was a ball of light as it knocked him on his side. He grunted in pain as Tanya jumped on top of him, pinning him into place with her naginatas. Sonya got out her gun and tried to fire a shot at Tanya, but Scorpion got to her first, throwing her into the door, setting her on fire in the process.

She gasped in pain as he threw his spear and shouted his signature, "GET OVER HERE!" Before he could pull her over though, she cut her arm with one of her naginatas and a beautiful girl clad all in red appeared from the pool of blood at Tanya's feet.

"Skarlet," Cassie mumbled as she made her way towards her mother. Skarlet stared at her, running her eyes up and down Cassie's body with a look that says how-much-of-a-threat-are-you. She then shifted her eyes to Sonya and disappeared in thin air. Cassie's eyes widened as she searched the place where Skarlet was standing. She saw her a little too late. Skarlet jumped behind her and put one of her sharpened knifes to her throat. She pressed the knife so tight that Cassie could feel blood running down her neck and she tried to elbow Skarlet in the ribs. She barely flinched.

Tanya noticed Cassie's peril and she shouted, "If you don't want to be harmed, lower your weapons!" Cassie could see a look of fear cross Sonya's face and she lowered her gun to the ground. Tanya smiled and kicked Scorpion right in the face, making him fall backwards. Cassie was starting to find it hard to breathe, so she tried to grab her rod and nail her right in the crotch. But Skarlet had already thought of that and removed the rod before she could reach it. Skarlet pressed the knife even harder in Cassie's neck when Cassie heard the familiar shink of fans opening. Skarlet's grasp on Cassie slackened and Cassie collapsed, choking in air. Above her, Skarlet and Kitana were in fierce kombat with each other, blood flying everywhere. Cassie dove out of the way as she reached for her rod and brought it into the bitch's crotch. Cassie stepped out of the way as Skarlet collapsed in pain. Kitana looked at Cassie with curiosity in her eyes before she moved on to help Scorpion with Tanya.

Cassie took out her gun and clinked it into position, ready to fire if necessary. Tanya didn't have much fight left in her and was just about to collapse when she flung one of her naginatas right into Sonya's shoulder, pinning her to the door. She gasped in pain as she tried to wrench it out of her shoulder, but the naginata was imbedded in the wood of the door and wasn't coming out easily. Realising that pulling out the naginata was not an option, Sonya ripped out the spare gun she had on her hip and shot round after round of fire at Tanya. Cassie began to run over to her mom to help mobilize her once more. She didn't even come close to seeing Skarlet sneak behind her and implant her knife in Cassie's kneecap. Cassie screamed and dropped to the floor, a wrenching pain filling her stomach.

Sonya moved her gun to Skarlet and screamed as she pulled the trigger, "I'll kill you, bitch! Just you wait!" Skarlet smiled wickedly and punched Sonya square in the jaw, knocking her unconscious. She then hefted Cassie to her feet and bound her arms with chains, along with Sonya. She then stalked over to Sub-Zero, preparing to fight him. Cassie pulled against the chains, wishing she could help in some way. Scorpion was still tirelessly fighting Tanya while she was starting to slow down with her moves. Scorpion seemed to notice this and uppercutted her, sending Tanya reeling backwards. Skarlet noticed this and pushed Sub-Zero aside, ready to charge Scorpion. Sub-Zero noticed too and prepared a ice ball to throw at her, but Cassie noticed something interesting. Sub-Zero _hesitated_.

That short window of time was all Skarlet needed and she charged Scorpion, sending him careening backwards into Tanya. Scorpion tried to teleport away, but Tanya blew some sort of powder on his face. It hit him head on and it knocked him unconscious. Tanya slowly got up and lowered him gently to the ground. She then cracked her burnt neck side to side and picked up her last naginata and did a back handspring over to Sub-Zero as Skarlet ran at Kitana.


	6. Chapter 5

' _Never trust a guy with a skull on his costume,'_ Cassie thought bitterly as Tanya yanked her and her mother towards the entrance to the Outworld palace. She thrashed against the chains, hoping they would break if she pulled just right. But the chains held and Cassie and Sonya were dragged inside the gaping jaws of the palace. Skarlet followed swiftly behind, taking Scorpion, Sub-Zero and Kitana with her. The first thing that Cassie smelled as she stepped inside the dark corridors was blood and rotting meat. She gagged and pulled backward on the chains again.

Tanya pulled her forward and called out, "Erron! Get over here!" Out of the shadows of the corridor came Erron Black, his guns already drawn and pointing at Cassie. He wore a armed Kombat vest that just covered a part of his scarred chest. He had no hat and had brown, cowboy boots on along with black jeans and a brown belt, holding his sand globes.

He frowned when he saw Tanya and asked in his southern accent, "Why'd you bring them here? The Empress said that…"

"That we bring them to the dungeon. I know what she said but _he_ came too and I believe the Empress would skin me alive if I followed her orders exactly," Tanya hissed as she roughly let go of Cassie and Sonya.

Erron snorted and said smoothly, "Then where is he?" Cassie was listening to this whole conversation when she heard a soft click. She turned and saw Sonya, her supposedly unconscious mother, fiddling with the back of her chain. She turned and looked at Cassie, giving her a smirk. Cassie also heard two other sounds, a shink of fans opening and the sound of a quick freeze.

Sonya dropped the chains quietly to the ground and said out loud, "Tell us who you're taking us to!" Both Tanya and Erron stopped talking and stared at her. "I'll send Ferra/Torr to go find her," Erron said as he stared at the door. Cassie heard a grunt behind her and shriek of joy as Torr came lumbering out of the shadows on the other side of the room. On top of him was Ferra.

"Ferra heard gunman say Torr and FERRA!" She shrieked as she scuttled on top of Torr. Torr roared.

Erron held up his hands to calm down Torr as he said calmly, "I want you to find a nubian girl, about 5 ft. 6 and wearing a grey camouflage suit." Ferra stared at Erron, cocking her head in confusion. Torr's eyes blazed angrily. Erron sighed loudly and said again, "Find a pretty dark skinned girl."

Ferra's eyes widened and she smiled big as she screamed, "Come Torr! FIND PRETTY GIRL!" Torr then lumbered quickly to the door and ran outside, Ferra and Torr cackling as they went.

Tanya then looked back at Erron and snarled, "I will talk to her. You can play watch dog, can't you?"

Erron whistled low and said, "Don't you worry. Just don't say I didn't warn you that she was in a foul mood." Tanya made a face and turned her attention back to Skarlet.

"I believe she would want to see you too. You are one of her closest friends." Skarlet stared at Tanya for a second and then nodded her head silently. Skarlet quickly dissolved into a puddle of blood and followed Tanya in that form. Tanya ripped open the doors in front of her, straightened her black, shiny bob and continued forward, Skarlet tailing her as she reappeared in human form. Before she disappeared behind the giant doors, she turned and gave Cassie a cold stare. Cassie stared right back, not wanting to be the weak one of the two. Skarlet smirked and closed the door behind her with a thud. It was only Erron and the captors now.

Sonya slowly said in his direction, "Long time, no see."

Erron glanced at her and said casually, "It certainly has been." Cassie gave Sonya a stare, her eyes asking what she was doing.

Sonya nodded her head backwards as she asked, "You still work for Kotal Kahn?"

Erron smirked and casually replied, "I would love to tell, sweetness, but then I would be skinned for tresen." Cassie turned to look at what her mother was talking about and was shocked to see that Kitana, Sub-Zero, and Scorpion had all escaped. As well as being happy that they had escaped, she was slightly annoyed that they had left herself and her mother. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she turned back around and was shocked and disgusted to see Erron and Sonya kissing each other passionately. It took all of Cassie's will power not to throw up. Sonya opened her eyes and looked at Cassie and then looked at her pole. Cassie was still frozen stiff from the shock, so Sonya reached out the hand that wasn't running up and down Erron's body and grabbed the pole from Cassie's belt and slid it behind her back. Sonya then pulled away from Erron, breathing in deeply as she backed up away from him.

Erron smirked and said slowly, "You aren't so bad." Sonya smiled as she gripped the back of the pole and moved closer to Erron. ' _Damn,'_ Cassie thought as she stood up to get a better view. ' _Mom can act!'_ When Sonya reached him she said quietly, "Neither were you." She then whipped out Cassie's pole, smashing it across his face with a crack. Erron stood a few seconds and gave Sonya a half grin and then crumbled to the floor.

Sonya dashed over to where Cassie was and said, "I gotta admit it to you. The guy can kiss." Cassie made a face as Sonya began to fiddle with the chains that bound her.

"Jesus mom! You scared me! I thought you actually liked him!" Cassie hissed as she felt the chains fall to the ground with a clank.

Sonya looked at her and snapped, "A soldier can never be distracted by his or her opponent!" She sighed deeply as she looked around the cavernous room. "Now we have to find the 3 pains in my ass. And they could be anywhere! Outside, the basement, or the throne room! ANYWHERE!" There was a loud crack as the doors that lead deep inside the palace split in two, bring with it a tarkatan guard, his armor bent and cracked from recent kombat. The tarkatan stood slowly and turned to look at Sonya and Cassie. Cassie quickly got out her gun and was about to smoke this sucker when a whiz of teal blue came flying out of the doors, hitting him square in the back. The tarkatan wheezed and coughed up some blood as Kitana walked quickly over to him, stepping over the rubble and ripping one of her fans out of his back. He made a sickening sound as Kitana thrust her fan deep into his skull, cracking it in half and sending him tumbling to the floor.

Kitana stared at her dead victim for a few seconds and then briskly went back into the palace, saying to Sonya and Cassie, "Come!" Cassie looked at her mother, who gave a nod as they charged into the darkness of the palace.

"It's even darker in here then it was out there," Cassie whispered to her mother as she held her gun in front of her. There was a bright flash of light and, again, the smell of flesh burning filled the room. Scorpion was standing besides her and he was surprisingly calm.

"There are no guards at the next entrance to the throne room," He stated plainly as he glowed quietly.

"There are guards at every entrance!" Kitana snapped as she turned to look at him.

Scorpion's eyes flashed fire as he growled, "Not anymore." Cassie just stared at that. As they got closer to the entrance the smell of rotting meat and blood got stronger too. When they turned the corner that led to the throne room, Cassie saw why there was a smell at all. All around them lay bodies, all bloody and ripped through. And they all had teeth marks.

"That's nasty," Cassie said as she stepped towards the door, trying to not step in any blood and mess up her boots.

"You think the empress has a pet?" Sonya asked with a hint of concern in her voice as she pulled out her gun.

"I find that highly unlikely," Scorpion replied slowly, note of concern in his voice, as he teleported to the door, around the bodies. Cassie walked over to the giant, black doors and pressed against them using both hands. She murmured random words under her breath and pushed on the door. Nothing happened. "What are you doing," Scorpion asked with annoyance in his voice.

"I thought it was a magikal door, you know, like the one that opens into the secret meeting place?" Cassie said as she backed away from the door, kicking herself in the shin as she went. Scorpion stared at her for a few seconds, his eyes becoming inclosed with more and more fire.

"Sub-Zero taught you that?" Scorpion snarled as he became encased in fire. Cassie took a step back as he pressed his hands hard against the door, causing the whole the to burst into flame. He glanced at her and stepped through the burning debris into the throne room. Cassie stood silently as Kitana passed her on her right.

Sonya pulled Cassie along as Cassie asked, "Hey. Where's Sub-Zero?"

Sonya turned and said sternly, "He went to go find Jacquinn." Cassie stopped in her tracks and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh shit! We totally forgot her! What a fucking teammate I am!" Cassie cried as she sank to her knees.

"Relax. She's in good hands,"Sonya snipped as she dragged Cassie towards the hole. Cassie sighed and stood straight as she walked into the throne room. All around her was pitch black darkness, and the smell of blood and decay, which was even stronger inside then the hallway. Scorpion's light was the only thing that shown in the darkness.

"This isn't scary at all," Cassie said loudly, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Yo, freaks! I ain't scared of you! Come out and show us your ugly faces so we can pound them with our fists! Better yet, let us…" Cassie was cut off abruptly by a slicing pain in her arm. "SHIT!" Cassie exclaimed as she grabbed her arm. Scorpion turned and teleported behind her, covering her mouth with his hand.

Sonya turned and looked Cassie in the eye and snarled, "You may have gave away our position!"

Scorpion removed his hand and Cassie said stiffly, "Sorry mother." She then heard a shout from the hallway and the sound of running footsteps coming towards them. Scorpion shot Cassie a pissed off expression and quickly created a spear in his hand, ready to throw at any second. Cassie quickly reloaded her gun and pointed it towards the door as her mother did the same. Kitana came up in front of Cassie and opened both of her fans, twirling them in her fingers. Just then, Tanya came bolting from around the corner, throwing one of her naginatas at Cassie. It hit her in the arm and she stumbled backwards as she shot a rouge shot. It hit the ceiling, causing it to crack and fall right in front of the door, blocking the entrance. She heard someone shout from behind the barricade as Sonya moved a chair in front of the door.

"Kombatants do not run and hide!" Scorpion snarled as he engulfed the door in hell fire, almost setting Sonya on fire too.

"Do you wish to be killed in Shao Kahn's lair! There's a presence here that resembles him, a blood thirsty being is in our wake, do you not see?!" Kitana cried as she flung her fans aside and helped Sonya reinforce the door. Scorpion's eyes grew less bright at that moment, Cassie saw. ' _Weird,'_ Cassie thought as she also helped enforce the door.

Scorpion stayed perfectly still as Cassie called to him, "Hello? Earth to fire demon!" Scorpion's jaw grew tight as he turned and faced the darkness, his fire growing brighter by the second. "Oh crap. He's gonna blow!" Cassie yelled as she leaned against the door, trying to get as far away from Scorpion as possible so not to get burnt. She also heard something else as she leaned her ear against the door. Footsteps. Big, heavy, long footsteps. Ferra and Torr were back.

"Move to the side!" Cassie yelled as she backed away quickly towards the side wall, brushing something rough on her fingers. She turned to see what it was when she heard the scream of a little girl on her toy rocking horse as Torr came barreling through the wall, smashing the barricade to bits. Cassie was blown backwards from the force of the impact and hit the ground hard rolling onto her side to protect her face. She looked up towards the center of the throne room and saw that Scorpion had been unscathed by the door exploding. In fact, he was beginning to shake with rage, his hands turned into tight fists already on fire. She turned her face towards the opening and saw people entering from Tanya, Skarlet, Erron Black, Ermac, and of course Ferra/Torr. Skarlet walked over to Cassie, lifted her to her feet and yanked her over to the middle of the dark throne room. "Hello to you too," Cassie said sarcastically as she was forced into a kneeling position, as was her mother. Kitana was held by Torr in his gigantic arms as Ferra held her feet. Scorpion was left alone.

The sliver of light that the door provided entered the room and went straight through Scorpion and onto the empty throne, illuminating it with a warm light. Cassie noticed something odd about the throne, though. It seemed to give off a pinkish tint if you looked just right, which could only mean one thing. "Mileena," Scorpion hissed as he stepped closer to the throne, pulling one of his spears out. A giggle erupted from behind the throne, at first girly and sweet, but behind the sweet overtone was the laugh of a monster. Then she appeared. The first thing Cassie saw was a hot, pink tournament uniform, slit up the middle and on the sides to show off her gigantic breasts. The next thing was a scar. It ran from the top of her left breast to the bottom of her right thigh, showing that she had a fight with something that didn't want to be eaten. Her eyes were next, cutting into the darkness with an amber glow. She wore no mask, showing everyone in the room her tarkatan fangs on the sides of her face and her full, edianian lips in the middle. The last was the thing that she had in her hand, something that looked an awful lot like the former emperor's head. She slipped out from behind her throne and slid seductively onto it, keeping her eyes on Scorpion the whole time.

"Hello dear," Mileena said with a smile as she giggled again. "Miss me?"


End file.
